


The One

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, 女装大佬！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 既然有两个CP，结局又不是3p，那么肯定有一个BE了，猜猜是哪个～





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> 既然有两个CP，结局又不是3p，那么肯定有一个BE了，猜猜是哪个～

一出网吧门，神威飞快戴上墨镜，勇马胡乱拉上口罩，二人四下环顾一周后，立刻于对方拉开距离，像逃命一般，以可称得上是落跑的方式往停车场方向蹿。  
“都是你的馊主意！”勇马砰地一下拉上副驾驶的门，扯下口罩，长出一口气瘫在位子上：“这种新店，打着‘带着穿JK制服的女朋友就可以免单’的噱头，还不是挣你们这些无脑游戏宅的钱！话说游戏宅找得到女朋友吗？我已经至少在里面看到三个女装大佬了！”  
“那个……女装有什么不好！而且你穿这个超级可爱！你看都没人怀疑你——”神威话没说完，就被一只裹着水手服袖管的爪子狠狠抓住领子，然后对上一双明亮乌黑但凶巴巴的眸子：  
“听着，再叫老子帮你这种忙，叫你下半辈子只能女装不能大佬——赶紧带我去换！”  
“是是是！”好汉不吃眼前亏，神威满嘴屈服，眼睛依然抓紧最后的时间扫视着副驾驶的女装少年，只恨脑内没有右键，不能将那勉强及膝的格子百褶裙，胸前粉色的领结，白色的水手衣襟和那张带着怒意却依旧让人怦然心动的面庞永久存档。  
神威扭动车钥匙，刚想打火，突然想起来什么一般又松了安全带跳下车：“等我一下！马上就来。”  
勇马在疑惑中望着这个行为夸张毫无规律的紫毛飞速跑远，他实在不想穿着这套衣服多呆一刻。袜子在大腿上勒得发痒，而被迫穿上的海绵垫内衣又像个束胸一样绑得人透不过气。还好拒绝了神威那个神经提出的“塞两个馒头变得更有魅力”的傻逼提议，不然那两个馒头的最终归宿肯定是用来打爆他的脑袋。勇马咬牙切齿地想着，笨拙地将手伸到背后，摸索着内衣的扣子试图解开。  
对于一个从来没有谈过女朋友也从未研究过这玩意儿的单纯男生来说，这个活儿真的好难。勇马尝试了半天，努力得满头大汗，终于得以将内衣（诡异地）从袖口里抽了出来。他长吁一口气，抹了一把额头的汗，抬起头，刚好对上拎着炸鸡的目瞪口呆的神威乐步。  
双方石化了片刻后，站着的那个终于结结巴巴开口：“我、我以为……回到自己车里发现有可爱的女孩子坐在副驾驶并且脱了内衣这种情节，只有在A片里才有。然、然而你为我——”  
话没说完就被迎面飞来的内衣糊住了脸。  
“到底要去哪里啊！已经晚上9点了！而且买了这么多吃的竟然还不让我在车里吃！”在几个街区外的另一个停车场，神威潇洒地大步走在前面，勇马拎着炸鸡和饮料，拖着脚边跟着边抱怨。  
“好吃的当然要找个绝佳的地方吃呀！快点，我们来不及了。”神威回过头，嫌勇马太慢，索性一把将其背起来，三步并作两步踏进最近的电梯直接揿了顶楼。  
“包间电影院！”  
“嗯，现在可以吃了！怎样？我们就看那个最近满世界都在热播的片！”  
“喂那个片子要三小时！看完岂不是要午夜了！”  
“怕什么，又不是没有车。”神威笑着变出来一瓶红酒：“先来一杯？”  
罪恶食品混着酒精幸福地填满肚子，在电影即将接近尾声的时候，勇马丢人地成功困了。他懒得去管神威扣在自己肩头的手，身子一软栽了下去，在另一个人温热的腿上舒服地闭上眼睛。

 

勇马再次醒来时，眼前是一个完全陌生的房间。不是自己家，然而也不是神威家。他扑棱一下坐起来，看了一眼自己的衣服——该死还是那套水手服，但万幸还好好地穿着，没有什么酒后乱x的八点档剧。不过这房间的布置有点奇怪啊，床是圆的，还到处都是粉红爱心的装饰，等等这明显是——  
“哟，你醒了啊。”神威出现，端着刷牙杯，但还好衬衫和裤子都有好好地穿着。  
“这什么地方！别告诉我是Love Hotel——”  
“答对。”神威眨了一下眼睛：“你没睡多久嘛，我刚把你扛进来你就醒了。”  
勇马没理会他的话，回身摸自己的外套：“呵，趁我睡着了来开房，真有你的。”  
“喂，冤枉！我喝酒了，没法开车，才想到电影院楼下的宾馆对付一晚的！这里又只有这样的房间！”  
勇马冷笑：“信你才有鬼。你这种连每天的袜子穿什么都计划好的人，会突然临时订房间？今天从一开始就是一个局吧？把我叫出来，弄成女装，游戏打到晚上，然后骗去情趣酒店的楼上看电影，再灌一点酒，最终顺利下楼419？我要是没醒，第二天可能一切就被真的伪装成酒后乱性了。”  
神威的笑容明显尴尬了起来，他拽拽头发，不自然地走了过来：“算你聪明，基本正确，但有一点你错了。”  
勇马充满戒备地往后挪了一点，抬起头：“什么？”  
意料之外，神威乐步竟然没有立即回答。他站在那里，手在衣服口袋里掏着，躲避着勇马的目光，甚至似乎开始紧张了。  
“我……不想419。”磨叽了半天，神威将那个东西掏出来，单膝着地，打开：“我想告白……来着。”  
勇马僵硬地坐在床上，瞪着眼前亮闪闪的钻戒带来的诡异神展开，半天才把语言能力找回来：  
“你这……是求婚。”  
“管它呢反正我也是以结婚为目的的谈恋爱。”  
“不重点不是这个。”  
“所以重点是你愿意么？”  
“不不我是说，”勇马叹口气，一把扯下假发扔开：“你醒醒，我知道你单身单久了看我眉清目秀但是……我衣服是假的头发是假的连胸也，哦胸已经没有了——总之我不是女的。”  
“我知道。”  
哦。  
勇马被这一出噎得不知回答什么好。  
“我知道你不是女的，我也知道你有个前男友叫风雅海人但是六年前一场意外离开你了。”  
神威拍拍衣服站起来：  
“我知道你想念他，我甚至知道你这些年养过狗养过猫，养过花养过草，为了解闷甚至去学了考古和拉丁文，但你没有找过恋人，也没有找过床伴——你整个人基本上换身袈裟就能出家。”  
勇马怔怔地望着他，仿佛听不懂他的话。  
“我们认识了有三个月了吧，我发现你很聪明，也很有趣。你有激情和梦想，对新事物充满好奇。但是，”神威抬起手，指向勇马：“你有一个致命的毛病。”  
“啊？”  
“你有一种，无与伦比、无药可救、无懈可击的，不让自己幸福的能力。”  
“什——”  
“拜托！你才24岁！你的同龄人在干什么？在社交，在谈恋爱，在趁着年轻到处疯玩！而你tm连给自己一次被爱的机会都没有！你又做错了什么？！”  
勇马在茫然中被神威抓住肩膀摇晃，眼前的景物在晕眩中一阵阵模糊，眼框泛起酸楚，他慌忙推开神威下地，扔下一句“让我静一下”边狼狈地冲进卫生间。  
蹲在白色大理石地面上，任大滴大滴的泪水沿着鼻尖留下，勇马徒劳地抹着眼泪，努力不让自己哭得太厉害。  
但是……做不到。这么多年了，他依然做不到在想起海人的三秒之内不哭出来。他想念他，想到每当提起他，就仿佛有一把尖刀扎入心脏，带来无法躲避的深入骨髓的痛苦，让他陷入无穷的漆黑的绝望。  
但是那个神威说得也对。虽然他说得很委婉，但是勇马已经听懂了：自己这么多年，基本上就是一个独居的、单身的、没有性生活的怪人。他并不是什么情窦未开的少年——18岁那年已经跟海人已经把该体验的都体验过了并且知道那滋味很美妙——他依然有欲望，有时甚至强烈到不清醒地幻想自己跟海人的鬼魂（如果存在）做爱，但是不知怎么，他确实在有意抗拒着跟别的活人发展类似的关系。  
他抱有一种奇怪的想法，认为一定是跟海人的恋爱太过美好，美好到“把幸福过早地消耗完了”，所以才会过早地通向终点的血迹斑驳。正如海人送他的那本书里说的：“她那时还年轻，不知道命运赠予的礼物，早已在暗中标好了价格。”  
——所以这才发展出了神威所描述的“不让自己幸福的能力”的奇葩技能。  
然而，这个神威乐步，本来以为只是个开黑喝酒撸串的玩伴，可没想到，竟是这样一个人，第一次对自己说出这样一句在黑暗中发着光的话：不是你的错，你值得再次被爱。  
他擦干眼泪站起来时，从镜子里看到那个紫发男人不知何时站在了卫生间门口，局促不安又不敢进来。  
他觉得可以给出答案了。  
“乐步，我……可以先问一个问题吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
“我死后——啊我是说，若干年后，我死了，我……想跟他葬在一起，可以吗？”  
“好奇怪的问题啊！”神威托着下巴思考了片刻：“我从没想过我死后去哪里呢，大概会让人把骨灰扔到沙漠里？很多人不喜欢沙漠，但我觉得沙漠的时间是最慢的，它甚至可以是永恒的——哎呀我靠扯远了，我是说，当然可以，absolutely可以。”  
勇马被他弄笑，然后笑着笑着又哭了，他抓住他的袖子：“我答应你，跟我交往，别离开我，还有……“  
他颤抖着缩起肩膀低下头，仿佛身在暴雨之中：“抱我，现在。”

 

柔软的圆形大床被弄得大片皱起，勇马被上方的长发男人深深地压在床里，避无可避地接受他纠缠至口腔深处的深吻。他许久没有这样地被人亲密地碰过，身体像久旱逢甘一样充满渴望，一个亲吻就能心跳加速血脉贲张。  
而对方那双手似乎下定决心要煽风点火，在他瘦削的身上激动地游走爱抚，在衣下的胸口稍作停留，充满情欲地捻弄一番后，又一转向下，从裙底探入，毫无阻碍地轻松覆上被最后一层布料遮蔽的私处。  
漫长的亲吻让他临近窒息，他甩开他的嘴唇，偏过头去大口攫取空气，另一方知趣地没有继续索吻，而是沿着他的嘴角向下，带有挑逗性质地舔弄他的耳垂，吸吮他的喉结，轻啄他的锁骨，然后一路亲吻着来到胸口，衔住一侧敏感，吮吸，舔弄，用舌头打着圈调戏，用牙齿细细地碾磨。  
“唔……”勇马用手挡住脸，这具许久未经人事的身体太过敏感，即使最轻微的刺激也能带来兴奋的轻颤。他甚至觉得对方的身上带有电流，不然怎么会碰到哪里都会有触电般地酥麻感受——狂飙的思绪被迫切断，有手掌覆盖上了他胸口的另一侧，捏住了在空气中挺立已久的小凸起，配合着嘴巴的吮吸，按压，拉起，扭动，手法过于情色，让他不禁紧张地蜷起身体，咬紧牙忍耐这种过于羞耻的游戏，以及，由它引出的，身体深处慢慢燃起的情欲之火。  
“不、不要含了……”在男人的脑袋换到另一侧试图继续努力时，他带着哭腔开口请求。  
“为什么？”  
“……”  
“哦，”神威意味深长地一笑：“想让我含别的地方了，是不是？”  
勇马抽噎一声，拒绝回答。  
“可以哦，不过——”  
两侧的敏感突然各自被一个冰凉坚硬的东西夹住，羞耻的刺痛接踵而来，勇马挣扎着想起来，却被狠狠扣住手腕按下。  
“不准给我动它们，”  
“这是你擅自脱内衣的惩罚。”  
勇马被这样言语猥亵弄得脸颊发烧，身体似乎也比平常更怕痛起来，他瑟缩着，不敢乱动，怕换来更可怕的道具，只悄悄夹紧双腿，仿佛这样就能阻挡男人进一步的侵犯。  
“话说这个酒店真的什么都有，”神威起身，感受到了勇马的惧怕，笑着开始温柔地爱抚他的腿根：”套和润滑剂不说了，还有手铐鞭子跳x什么的。我甚至在抽屉里看到了一根假的那个。”  
勇马吓得脸色惨白。  
“干嘛那么害怕啊，来试试啊？我技术很好的。”  
“不、求……”  
“哈哈哈哈吓你的啦，我们以后可以来玩，这次就算了，”神威笑着贴近勇马泛红的耳朵：“第一晚，我想亲自占有你。”  
暧昧的橙红色灯光下，勇马紧紧地抱着枕头，闭着眼睛遮着头，神威在帮他做前戏，他的手法细致而富有耐心，用掌心将润滑剂弄温热后，再缓慢而又坚定地送入那个温暖紧致的入口。  
身下的人很乖很安静，但是神威却越发慌了。他尝试了多时，可那个身体明显紧张僵硬，那里只能容下一指。他收手，略微感到无力。勇马明明一开始很热情，但到了最后一步又畏缩回了老样子。他的身体诚实地在陌生者面前一再抗拒，跟他的感情一个样——好吧他对海人念念不忘六年这一点早就说明了一切。  
如果，只是如果，当初那个遇上他的人是自己，会不会就此代替海人，成为他内心的那个唯一？想到这里，神威竟然心生一丝嫉妒。  
“乐步……”勇马似乎感到对方没了动作，从枕头侧面偏过头来：“进来吧，不要忍着了。”  
神威讶异地抬起头看他，无端的嫉妒突然烟消云散。  
“听着，”他掰过勇马的脸，让他正视自己：“你只管享受就好，其他事不要管，OK？”  
看到勇马不明所以地胡乱点头，神威满意地滑下去，将他的性器纳入口中，用舌头重新刺激挑逗，同时后部顶入一指，一寸一寸地摸索他体内的敏感之处。  
勇马发出一声不知是痛苦还是痛快的轻声呻吟。  
很快，神威似乎找对了地方，手和口搭配，密集而快速地进出。勇马呻吟很快变成短促的娇喘，又慢慢变得难耐而连绵，他弓起身体，手指插入神威的长发，每个细胞都在快乐地感受他为他做的一切——许多年来的第一次，他觉得自己身体里有什么东西苏醒了。像是久涸的古井突然流出甘泉，随后万物醒来，重染色彩……他把一切抛之脑后，全身心感受每一次进入和被进入的美好，直到在那个人口中达到高潮。  
他的快感很强烈，宣泄得也很厉害，好像全身的血液也流失掉一半一般。他蜷在床上，脸上汗水和泪水交横，此刻只想放空大脑什么都不做。可他并没有机会在乐土做过多的停留——神威乐步将口中的液体吞下，动作急躁地解开自己的腰带，然后粗暴地抓住他的腿强硬地分开。  
“啊——”  
还没有从回味中清醒过来便一脚从天堂跌入地狱，比手指粗好几倍的东西的连根插入带来的灼热剧痛让他不受控制惨叫出来。  
神威粗重地喘息着，将身下人温软的臀瓣狠狠扒向两边，暴露出可怜兮兮的被撑开到极限的翻着水泽的入口，慢慢地抽出，然后又一个凶狠的没入。  
“唔！！！疼……”  
勇马狼狈地哭出声来，身体痉挛起来，挣扎着试图从凶器上逃走，可惜一切都是徒劳，紫发男人死死地卡住了他的腰，逼迫他承受他的进入，无处可逃。  
“……不、不要，啊！疼、啊啊——”  
勇马哭得浑身发颤，上气不接下气地胡乱叫着，泪水把床单弄湿了一片。  
“乐步……停、停一下，要坏了……”  
“安静，”神威粗暴地打断他：“不知道越叫越痛吗！别叫了，深呼吸，放松。”  
勇马努力听从，眼泪汪汪咬住自己的胳膊，强行把痛呼都压制回去。  
“好孩子。”神威松了一口气，俯下身去亲吻他汗津津的脖子。不然——他真的有可能被那两声叫床弄到直奔终点而去的。  
神威承认他卑鄙，在勇马去了之后，最不设防的那一刻乘虚而入一举占有了他。这种情况下勇马应该非常痛，并且没什么快感。他完全知道，但他无计可施。那家伙刚才可爱的样子让他的下体充血发疼，他无法再多忍耐一秒，哪怕用强奸的方式也要——  
又泄欲般地狠狠顶弄了一番后，他呼了一口气，平复了一下心情，降下节奏，将勇马的大腿压到胸口，让他在身体几乎对折的情况下再次换角度进入。勇马轻声呜咽了一下，但听话地并没有哭闹。  
神威靠近他起伏的胸脯，亲吻他娇嫩熟透的果实，同时双手从背后环住，将他向前抱，亲密无间地让自己和他赤裸的肌肤紧紧地贴合在一起。  
他真的很单薄。神威用手臂量了一下，他的胳膊从他整个后背绕过去后，还能折回来，碰到最近一侧的ru首。他一瞬间觉得自己甚至能把他举起来抱着x。他于是真的这样做了。  
勇马在晕乎乎的承欢中突然整个人悬空而起，他惊叫着，反射性地将埋在体内的热物绞紧，而它的主人毫不费力地托举着他，闯进雾气蒙蒙浴室，压在洗面池的台子上，继续攻陷他。  
勇马好不容易找到重心，眯着眼睛适应明亮的新环境。经过这一番折腾，虽说快感依然不见踪影，但所幸下面已经不疼了，他的眼睛开始好奇地到处打量，最终停在了那个放满了热水飘着花瓣的大型浴缸上。  
他看看神威，又瞥瞥浴缸，又看看神威，努力明示暗示“要洗”。不料换来一阵更用力的顶弄：  
“专心一点，做完了才能洗。”  
他脸上掠过一丝失望，然后闭着眼睛等待了一会儿，突然在一次被顶占到底时，身子激烈地打起颤来。  
“嗯，舒服……”

 

五分钟后。浴缸中。  
“你装的吧？我说最后那个‘舒服’。”  
神威泡在池子里，喝了一口冰镇饮料又递给勇马。  
“对，有意见？”勇马不客气地拿来灌进肚：“你太磨叽了，我不快点把你搞挂，要到何时才能洗。”  
“你怎么这么坏，必须给你点教训，明天直接在浴缸里上你。”  
“哎呀，好怕怕。”  
“还录像。”  
“你敢！”  
神威笑着把他揽过来，用鼻尖磨蹭他湿漉漉的黑色短发：  
“对不起，刚才没能让你舒服。我以后会给你更好的。”  
“没，今天已经很棒了。”细碎刘海下的长长睫毛微微颤动了一下：“无论快感，还是痛感，我都喜欢。一切都那么强烈鲜明，我……很开心。这让我感觉我还是我，还活着。”  
神威笑了一下，亲吻他的鬓角：“你那老毛病还没完全治好啊。”  
“什么？”  
“你那种不让自己幸福的能力。噢，是那个‘性福’，我说。”  
“你好烦——”  
然而下半句被亲吻封了回去。

 

第二天，二人回家换了一套黑色的西装，然后神威驾车，一起去远郊那个勇马几乎每周都去的地方。不同的是，今天后座上放了一束蓝色的花，因为是风雅海人的生日。  
到达后，勇马熟练地带着神威穿过一层一层的走廊，后者是第一次来这种地方，也不敢乱聊天，只快步跟在勇马纤细的身躯后面，祈祷这个风雅海人长得没自己帅。  
在推开那扇门前，勇马回头看了神威一眼仿佛在最后确认“是否要跟进来”，神威突然很紧张，但是他依然给了勇马一个肯定的点头。  
然后勇马推开了那扇改变一切的门。  
神威依然记得勇马刚走进去两步就定住了，然后，他手中的花掉了。  
他慌忙跟进去，然而他也立刻失去了行动能力，仿佛一盆冷水，将他劈头盖脸地浇下。  
平日安静的病房今天围满了人，风雅家的兄弟姐妹和几个朋友都在，而床上的那个本该躺着的蓝毛，此刻静静地坐着，虽然面色苍白但是精神很满，如同湖泊一样的蓝眼睛平静而温柔看着勇马。  
“海人……”  
“嘿，勇马酱，我就睡了一觉，你怎么突然就长大了。”  
勇马跌跌撞撞地跑过去，难以置信地抓住海人的肩膀，颤抖地伸手摸了他的脸。当确认他确实苏醒了之时，狠狠地抱住了他，拼命感受着他的温度，他的呼吸，他的味道，不顾一切地哭得稀里哗啦。  
神威恢复了行动能力，弯腰把勇马扔在门口的花束捡起来，交给床边一个看起来最年长的酒红头发的女人。  
“你是……？”她疑惑着问。  
“喔，一个朋友，”神威指指勇马：“他车坏了，我帮他出个车。”  
他用余光瞥见勇马的身体轻微震颤了一下。

 

一年之后的某天早晨，勇马被手机轻微的震动唤醒，他迷迷糊糊挣脱睡得像一滩泥一样的海人的胳膊，闭着眼睛伸出一只手，在床头的套子和纸抽之间乱摸一番，终于拖出手机，拔了充电线，举到朦胧的睡眼前。  
“订婚了，祝福我吧。”  
“我靠？”他脑子一下清醒了，不顾精光的身体哧溜一下坐了起来，点开那行文字下面的图片，放大。  
“你可以啊！找了个老外啊？！你怎么不上天！”  
打字已经不足以表达，他直接一通电话过去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么样！”  
电话那头声音已然上了天。  
“告诉我你在找到这个人之前又失恋了几次。”  
“不多，也就四五六七次吧。”  
“说真的，”勇马把玩着海人软软的蓝毛：“神威乐步我很佩服你，我是永远做不到像你这样，失恋一次又能重新深情满满继续下一次的。”  
“干什么？我可是有一种让自己幸福的能力的喔，哪像你这种混蛋。”  
“你笑话我？！”  
“哈哈没有没有，你知道吗？你这种人，一生只能爱一个人，而我不一样，我一生可以爱很多人——”  
“你这不就是换个说法说‘花心’吗！”  
“没说完呢！——我可以爱很多人，但每次，我都抱着‘ta一定是最后一个’的心情，去爱的喔。”  
勇马实在找不出来贬损他的词了，他双手握住手机，嘴角微微扬起一个微笑：“新婚快乐，混蛋。”

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈所以冰刀HE了，茄刀BE了，猜对了吗？作为一个不理智青废我当然是要写一个“全篇只有一句台词但依然可以打败情敌抱得美人归”的人生赢家Kai啊！（被打死  
> 不过写了这个垃圾小黄文想表达的是！在生死或者生存等巨大的问题面前，人的感情是脆弱不堪一击的。所以，the one虽然美好，但只存在于理想当中。现实中的人生有很多变故，the one可能会变味，可能会丧失，可能不再代表着幸福。这时候，人是否还有勇气，抱着寻找the one时的激情，勇敢地去找the next one呢。


End file.
